Dragons: Race to Olympus
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Berk has been living in peace for a while now, Hiccup was the chief and had gotten settled in. Had a cute, white-haired boyfriend who had just dropped in one day. That was when Dragon Riders came to ask for their help against an enemy. Percy Jackson, on his Night Fury Blackjack. It's impossible for Hiccup to say no. Hiccup/Jack Frost & Nico/Percy


Nicercy || PJatO || HiJack || Dragons: Race to Olympus || HiJack || HTTYD || Nicercy

Title: Dragons: Race to Olympus – A Little Help From New Friends

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus | DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, friendships, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Atali/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Minden, Fishlegs/Heather, Eret/Astrid

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Sally Jackson, Blackjack, Festus, Scipio, Guido

Rise of the Guardians Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Baby Tooth

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson, Heather, Atali, Minden, Eret Eretson, Toothless, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Stormfly, Windshear, Skullcrusher

Godly Characters: Kronos, Ladon, Zerberus

Summary: Berk has been living in peace for a while now, Hiccup was the chief and had gotten settled in. Had a cute, white-haired boyfriend who had just dropped in one day. That was when Dragon Riders came to ask for their help against an enemy. Percy Jackson, on his Night Fury Blackjack. It's impossible for Hiccup to say no.

 **Dragons: Race to Olympus**

 _A Little Help From New Friends_

Hiccup smiled as he overlooked Berk. He sat on a high cliff, watching the village below. Toothless was laying sprawled out next to him, allowing Hiccup to scratch his belly casually.

Things had been peaceful ever since they had taken out Drago Bludvist.

Eret had come to live on Berk with them. He was taking good care of Skullcrusher, Hiccup was glad his father's dragon had found a human he trusted. Eret was also taking good care of Astrid. The two had started dating only shortly after the great battle and were by now engaged. It was good, seeing his best friend so genuinely happy and having found a man she had so much in common with. Astrid was for Hiccup what Gobber had been to his father. A second-in-command he trusted.

They weren't the only happy, new couple around Berk though.

Hiccup wondered why they hadn't called the Wing Maidens, the Defenders of the Wing or the Berserkers to help them against the Alpha, but somehow, Hiccup had been under the impression they had to fight this fight alone. And it had cost him his father. Since then, their alliances had been strengthened and Hiccup made sure their allies knew they could always rely on them.

Heather had moved permanently to Berk – she had gotten married to Fishlegs only months ago. It had been a beautiful ceremony, larger even than Dagur and Mala's.

The Wing Maidens were more welcoming toward men these days too. While men still had to keep away from the nesting grounds of the Razorwhips, they were allowed to stay on the island. At least some exceptions. Tuffnut and Snotlout, to be more specific. After all, Snotlout and Minden had been dancing around each other for months prior to the Alpha-incident. And after it, they finally got together. It was time for the Dragon Riders to move on, they weren't children anymore – Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't the same kids they had been when they had first met their dragons. They all needed to find their own paths in life. Snotlout's laid with Minden.

And it turned out, Ruffnut's laid with the Wing Maidens too. She had enjoyed it back then, when she had first bonded with a Razorwhip all those months ago. And what she had enjoyed even more than that was being with Atali. It turned out that the leader of the Wing Maidens had banned men not entirely for the sake of the Razorwhips. So Ruffnut went to become a Wing Maiden and also to be with Atali. She just couldn't leave her brother behind, so Tuffnut came to follow.

Very often did Hiccup wake up in the morning and miss them. Back on Dragon's Edge, he would have laughed aloud if someone had said that. That Hiccup would miss Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout one day. They had been the greatest cause of headaches for _years_. Now, very often, especially on the dull days, Hiccup would miss them rather dearly. Not that he _never_ saw them. No, the Berkians still regularly visited the Wing Maidens, the Defenders of the Wing and the Berkers, just like those groups regularly came to Berk and were always welcomed here.

Three Dragon Riders had left Berk and three Dragon Riders had joined Berk.

Heather and Eret hadn't been the only ones to move to Berk.

Jackson Overland came into Hiccup's life like a snowstorm, completely all-consuming.

/flashback\

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, pulling on the collar of his shirt. Everything felt off, now that he was the chief. Everything felt too _tight_. He had been fine being leader of Dragon's Edge, because he still had his _freedom_. Now, as chief, his people had to come first, before him.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout had left Berk only days ago and it felt strangely... empty and quiet.

"You look really tense, chief. Everything alright?"

Hiccup startled a little, especially as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Turning some, he saw Eret standing next to him, smiling broadly. Eret was strong, had been a strong ally during their fight. Hiccup appreciated that Eret had decided to stay on Berk, though Hiccup knew Berk itself wasn't the reason Eret had chosen to stay. The taller boy got distracted and turned to stare in awe at Astrid and Stormfly, playing on the hill not far off, Astrid laughing as she was tackled by her dragon. Hiccup huffed a little, smiling amused. There had been a time he thought he and Astrid should be together. Not that they'd be _good_ together, but that it was what ought to happen. Berk only had _two_ females Hiccup's age – Tuffnut and Astrid. Astrid was a strong fighter, a rational thinker and a good second-in-command. She would have been a good wife of the future chief. A good match. But the two of them weren't a good match. Astrid started pointing that out after Fishlegs and Heather got together and it became undeniable when Dagur and Mala got together and were being so overly affectionate and so deeply in love. Astrid and Hiccup had shared barely a handful of kisses and no other affections. They decided to end it as friends.

"Being chief", answered Hiccup slowly. "It... I'm not used to it yet. And every time someone calls me chief, I... look around. Expecting my father to be there."

"Oh. I'm sorry", grunted Eret at that.

"It's not your fault. I _am_ the chief now. But... it's still all new", sighed Hiccup. "It needs some getting used to. And that half my riders left the island isn't exactly helping... In the past five years, I came to heavily rely on my team for everything."

"You still have Astrid and Fishlegs and the pretty new girl who isn't new?"

"Heather", supplied Hiccup with a wry smile.

"Yeah. Her. And me", continued Eret. "It might be your original crew, not fully, but you can trust us. Berk will be safe under our watch. Or do you doubt that?"

Hiccup shook his head, watching how Heather and Windshear came to approach Astrid and, by the looks of is, challenge her to a race. "I don't doubt it. It's just..."

"Still new and you need to adjust to it. I get it", chuckled Eret and nodded. "I mean. I now have a dragon to trust and ride. I have to adjust to... Berk. But I'm sure we'll both do good."

Hiccup smiled at that and nodded slightly. He really did appreciate Eret.

"Hics!"

That much for the peace and quiet of the day. Stormfly and Windshear came racing back, right toward Eret and Hiccup. Instantly alarmed, Hiccup called for Toothless. The Night Fury came running up to Hiccup, closely followed by Meatlug and thus also Fishlegs.

"What happened? Why the commotion?", asked Fishlegs.

"We found someone. He was unconscious, driving around between the ice", replied Heather.

She and Astrid were hefting the unconscious person off Astrid's dragon. Hiccup stared wide-eyed at the white-haired, pale young man. He looked like he was half-frozen.

"Bring... Bring him to Gothi", ordered Hiccup after a moment.

/break\

The unconscious boy woke up days later. He didn't remember anything aside from his name – Jackson. Jack. It took another couple of days until he was recovered enough to walk around and Hiccup was more than happy to show Jack around. The white-haired boy was bright and amazing and _fun_. He made Hiccup laugh and relax, for the first time since he had become chief.

"You know you don't have to hold on that tightly, right?", asked Hiccup amused.

"Shut up. I'm flying on a dragon. If you think I'll loosen my grip on you, you're _insane_."

Hiccup laughed. Not that he minded Jack clinging onto him. Jack had his face buried between Hiccup's shoulder-blades. It felt nice. Really nice, actually. They were flying toward a new island. Dagur had sent a Terror Mail that some of his Berserkers had stumbled over it and encountered a dragon kind they had never seen before. When Heather read the letter aloud, there was no holding Fishlegs back. Hiccup left Astrid and Eret in charge, because there was no way he was missing this either. And Jack, still new to and in awe of the tame dragons, had asked to come along too.

"Wow. They're _beautiful_ ", whispered Jack as soon as they touched down in front of the dragons.

And they were – shimmering in every color of the rainbow. Mood Dragons. Fishlegs and Hiccup eagerly started studying the dragons they had never encountered before, while Heather and Jack started playing with them. Jack in particular seemed to bond with a small Mood Dragon.

"I don't think she has parents", stated Heather concerned. "They must have died."

"But she's so young", whispered Jack surprised, cradling the young dragon close.

"You could... keep her. Raise her", offered Hiccup, watching Jack and the dragon.

Toothless made an approving cooing sound as he nosed the young dragon. Jack grinned.

"I... maybe...", nodded Jack slowly.

"What will you name her?", asked Fishlegs eagerly.

"...Baby Tooth?", offered Jack, watching the little dragon play with Toothless.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times before laughing softly.

/flashback|end\

That had been months ago – and Baby Tooth was by now large enough to carry Jack. The first time Jack and Hiccup had flown together, each on their own dragon, the sun setting behind them, had been the first time they kissed. Jack made Hiccup _happy_. Incredibly happy.

Hiccup had grown into his role as chief, Jack was more than just his lover. Astrid was officially in charge of the Dragon Riders – Gustav's age-group was by now as old as Hiccup and the others had been when they had started all of this and they were a good, strong next generation.

Heather and Fishleg's wedding had been the event of the year and the moment Eret and Astrid had officially gotten together. Things were going good for them, Berk was safe.

By now, Hiccup should really know that it never stayed that way.

"Hiccup! It is so good to see you again. It's been too long."

"It really has been, Atali", agreed Hiccup, smiling as he hugged her.

He noted that she wore her hair in the same kind of chaotic braids as Ruffnut; most likely Ruffnut's doing. Ruffnut and Tuffnut landed next, both loudly and happily greeting everyone. Astrid smiled politely as she hugged Atali too, motioning for the three to follow. They had prepared a banquet when the Terror Mail had announced that they would come over.

"I hope the twins and Snotlout aren't causing too much trouble", teased Astrid playfully.

"Ruff is tame like a kitten. With me, at least", assured Atali with a predatory smile. "Tuffnut and Snotlout however... they do occasionally drive my Wing Maidens crazy. But I've developed methods of punishment that seem to work."

"Where are Minden and Snotlout?", asked Heather curiously as they all sat down.

"They remained with our guests", replied Atali.

"Guests?", echoed Hiccup with a frown.

"I'll wait until everyone is present", replied Atali.

Hiccup nodded. He could feel the trouble brewing. Ruffnut was talking animatedly with Heather as she sat down next to Atali and, without even looking, just instinctively grabbed Atali's hand, making the other woman smile. It was strange, but also somehow nice to see Ruffnut like that. She had matured since moving to the Wing Maidens' island and since she started being with Atali.

"Oh gods, you guys didn't wait on me, did you?"

Hiccup's face brightened into a gentle smile as his fiance rushed in. Jack looked good in the chief robes. Dark-blue, to match the dark-red Hiccup was wearing these days. Soft, white fur lined Jack's cape, dark leather-pants hugging his legs in a very tempting way that made Hiccup with the banquet would already be over. Hiccup spread his arms and welcomed Jack for a brief kiss. There were small braids in Jack's white hair, holding white owl-feathers in it for decoration.

"Not a problem, Snowflake", assured Hiccup, gently caressing Jack's cheek. "You had important work to do. Not everything can immediately be dropped just because we have guests."

"That is true", agreed Atali. "Please, it was no trouble at all, waiting for you."

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?", asked Jack with a smile. "It's been too long since you dropped by, Atali. Something tells me it's not a social visit."

"It isn't. But it should be. Me and Ruff came up with the _perfect_ prank and we could really use your help for it!", stated Tuffnut seriously, looking at Jack. "Hear me out, pranking Dagur-"

"Tuffnut, not now", sighed Hiccup, feeling his migraine come on again.

Some days he regretted just how well Jack got along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. But all three of them were devoted to Loki, deeply devoted, and loved playing pranks for fun.

"So, what is it? What kind of guests are you having?", asked Fishlegs.

"A former Wing Maiden and old friend of mine", replied Atali. "Far before we met. Before I was the leader of the island, it was a woman named Circe and she... was not... She was not always kind. She was also the one who had established a ban for all men. Back when I was a young girl, training under Circe, I was friends with a girl named Reyna. She left, after Circe's death. Two days ago, Reyna returned to the island – on the back of a Zippleback, with another young woman."

"And they... didn't bring good news?", offered Astrid at her ambiguity.

"Not really", confirmed Atali with a sigh. "The island Reyna had moved to, they're being threatened by someone much like the one you fought a year ago. A tyrant controlling dragons by force. When things started escalating, Reyna suggested to ask me for help, because she knows the Wing Maidens will always have her back, even though she left. But this sounds larger than we can help, so I thought of bringing you in too, Hiccup. Would you help them?"

"Dragons being mistreated against their will, humans being threatened by them?", asked Jack. "And you really think you have to ask? There's not a dragon Hics wouldn't help."

He grinned teasingly and leaned in to kiss Hiccup's kiss. "What Jack says."

Everyone laughed at that and Atali nodded pleased. "Will you come back with us then? Reyna said that she and her girlfriend came first and that some of their friends would follow days later. So we can all regroup at our island then, if you're willing to send your Dragon Riders along."

"I'll personally come with you to meet them. Astrid, you'll be in charge while I'm gone. Eret, prepare the Dragon Riders for a fight. Stock up on food and all, just to be sure. Fishlegs, Heather, prepare rations and meds for us to take along, just in case", instructed Hiccup.

"Yes, chief", chorused the others.

/break\

"I swear I didn't know their friends would come with a Night Fury."

Atali's words fell on deaf ears though because all Hiccup could focus on was the pitch-black dragon circling Toothless. A Night Fury. Another Night Fury. Toothless cooed excitedly as he started circling the other dragon too. They had barely landed on the Wing Maiden's island when running into the second Night Fury. A young man ran up to them and he seemed as surprised to see Toothless as Hiccup was to see that other Night Fury.

"Holy shit, there's two of them", grunted the guy. "Nico! Nico, look! Blackjack found a friend!"

Another young man came running up to them, closely followed by Snotlout, Minden and a guy and the two women Hiccup assumed to be Reyna and Annabeth, because they were accompanied by a brown Zippleback. Jack gasped softly as he approached the two Night Furies.

"Hey there", greeted Jack, reaching a hand out for the second Night Fury.

"His name is Blackjack. I'm Percy, that's my boyfriend Nico, his Triple Strike Zerberus, and those are Leo and his Razorwhip Festus and Annabeth and Reyna and their Scipio and Guido."

"Blackjack, eh?", laughed Jack mischievously. "Does that make me Whitejack because of my hair?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head before stepping up to Percy. "Hello. I'm Hiccup Haddock, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. This is my fiance Jack, our dragons Toothless and Baby Tooth. It's nice to meet you. We'll be happy to help you in any way we can."

"Much appreciated. I'm the son of the chief of the Olympian Tribe and we've had some... problems", sighed Percy as he shook Hiccup's hand. "But come, let's sit down to talk business."

Hiccup nodded, though it was hard to tear his eyes away from the dragons. Zerberus was a pitch-black Triple Strike – he had never seen a pitch-black Triple Strike. And then there was the Night Fury, who by now was playing around happily with Toothless.

"You have a Night Fury", stated Hiccup as he followed Percy.

"Oh yeah, I do. I freed him from captivity, from the very guy who's now chasing us", replied Percy. "Never seen one like him. Assumed he was the last of his kind, to be honest."

"So did I", grunted Hiccup a bit amused.

"Fishlegs is gonna have a field day with that", stated Jack with a grin.

"...You have fishes with legs?", asked Percy disturbed. "And I thought dragons were special."

"No. Fishlegs is a friend", chuckled Hiccup and shook his head. "It's his name."

"Poor guy", muttered Percy, raising one eyebrow.

"Let's get comfortable and you can tell your story", offered Minden.

Apparently, she and the other Wing Maidens had prepared a meal, expecting their return. That was much appreciated by Hiccup. He sat down in front of the bonfire, pulling Jack close against himself and kissing him briefly while everyone else was getting comfortable, before Percy started talking.

/flashback\

Percy loved Olympus. It was an island with the highest mountain Percy had ever seen on any island before. On top of the mountain sat their village. The climb would be far too dangerous; the only way to get to it was with dragons. Their tribe had always lived peacefully alongside the dragons of the island and rode them to get back and forth.

His mother Sally was the chief of the tribe. She was wildly loved and adored by her people and Percy couldn't possibly be prouder of his mom. Growing up as the son of the chief, Percy had been happy. He grew up with his best friends Grover, Leo and Annabeth and the other kids of the island.

When Percy was twelve, three strangers came to live with their tribe – Maria and her children Nico and Bianca. And Nico quickly became a part of Percy's group of friends. The two boys soon became inseparable and when they were about sixteen, they kissed for the first time.

It had been a regular, normal night. They had just been out together, fishing at the foot of the mountain and edge of the island. The moon stood high above them and, just like that, Nico had kissed Percy. He had been flustered about it and Percy found it endearing, so he had leaned in and also kissed Nico. And in that moment, Percy thought that life on Olympus was perfect.

That had been a couple months before Reyna moved to Olympus. Things shifted a little bit and Nico and Percy, with Leo, Annabeth and Reyna, became a force to be reckoned with, leading the defensive forces of Olympus and making Sally proud.

They had lived in peace, until Kronos infiltrated the island, poisoning their trees. Olympus held valuable resources, precious metals and gems deep inside the mountain. Kronos wanted them, to finance his world-domination plans – and he wanted revenge on the tribe that had stolen his Night Fury. Now, there was no way that Percy would allow him to take Blackjack or his home away.

And that was when Reyna started opening up about where she had come from. Telling the chief about the Wing Maidens and that they might be able to help. Sally had sanctioned for Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Leo to leave and ask for help, keeping all other Dragon Riders on the island for protection in case Kronos would attack while they were gone.

/flashback|end\

"Kronos was the old chief, before my mother took over", added Percy for explanation.

He was leaning heavily into Nico, curled against his side. Nico had a casual arm around Percy's waist, caressing his side in a similar way to how Hiccup was holding onto Jack. Jack was half-asleep already – it had been a long flight for them and it was already pretty late. Hiccup gently kissed the top of Jack's head, marveling at how soft his white, fluffy hair was.

"He was a tyrant", tagged Annabeth on, a frown on her face. "Not that I know from experience. That was before we were born. But everyone knows the stories."

"He was a cruel man", agreed Leo, shifting a little. "My mom and Annabeth's dad helped the current chief overthrow Kronos. It was a hard battle, but they banished Kronos – well, they _thought_ that he had died, but turns out he hadn't. And now he wants revenge."

"That's how he _knows_ of the resources hidden in the mountain", sighed Percy.

He rubbed his face, looking tired. He probably hadn't slept well in days, possibly weeks. Percy reminded Hiccup of himself. Responsible, trying to shoulder too much himself, eager to protect everyone he cared about. Hiccup knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to do it all on himself. He was glad they had come to Atali and that Atali had come to him.

"Do you know where they're stationed?", asked Hiccup.

"We do", confirmed Percy. "But their forces are too great for our riders. We don't have enough fire-power to overwhelm them, even though we know where to look."

"Okay. How about we all get some rest for now and make plans tomorrow?", suggested Hiccup.

"Sounds like a plan to me", yawned Percy and stretched. "Thank you. For seeing us."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "Thank us when we actually managed to help. Good night."

"Night", grinned Percy as he and Nico headed toward the hut assigned to them.

He looked after Hiccup and Jack. He had heard tales of Hiccup Haddock, the great Dragon Rider. He hadn't expected for Reyna's friends to be friends with _the_ great Haddock.

"That went better than expected", pointed Leo out as they reached their hut.

Festus chirped in agreement and immediately curled together in front of the fireplace. Leo yawned and sat down next to his dragon, caressing Festus' head in a soothing manner. Annabeth and Reyna took one of the two beds in the hut, grabbing two of the blankets and throwing them to Leo. The quirky younger boy enjoyed laying on the ground, cuddling with his dragon. Reyna slowly started taking her armor off, a procedure she had down to an art-form.

"Where are our dragons?", asked Percy as he looked around.

"Oh, Guido and Scipio were rather happy playing with Barf and Belch", replied Reyna. "And I'm fairly certain Blackjack stayed back to play with the other Night Fury. Zerberus, as always, guards."

She stretched and sat down on the bed, back facing Annabeth. Annabeth hummed gently as she grasped Reyna's thick, dark hair and started braiding it for the night so it wouldn't tangle. Percy smiled a little to himself as he watched. He had spent so much time with Reyna and Annabeth already, he knew way too much of their routines. Percy startled a little when Nico sat down behind him and kissed his neck gently. Smiling pleased, Percy leaned back against him.

"You think they can help?", whispered Nico softly.

"Mhmh", grunted Percy, leaning even more into Nico and closing his eyes. "Heard a lot of tails about them. Thalia says they're trustworthy – she... uhm. Annie, help out."

"The Huntresses of the Moon have worked with the Defenders of the Wing before and the queen of the Defenders speaks highly of them", supplied Annabeth casually.

"Why didn't we ask the Defenders for help first?", wondered Leo, yawning widely.

"Their great Defender – the dragon they're protecting or who's protecting them – is ill. They have enough on their plate as it is", replied Annabeth. "And Thalia and the Huntresses are gone too far away on their journey to reach them in time and have them return..."

"So, our fate rests in the hands of strangers", hummed Leo and stretched out his legs.

"It did before. Remember when we first encountered Hazel, Jason and Frank", reminded Percy.

Leo grinned broadly at that and nodded. "Okay, fine. Today's strangers will be tomorrow's friends."

"E—exactly", grinned Percy and gave his friend the thumbs-up.

Nico sighed and laid down, pulling Percy with him so Percy had his head resting on Nico's chest. That made Percy smile very pleased; Nico was his preferred pillow by now. Stretching out like a lazy cat, Percy buried his face in Nico's chest, enjoying how Nico played with his hair.

"You wanna go and play with the white-haired one's dragon", stated Nico accusingly.

"It _glowed_ ", whispered Percy excitedly. "In different colors. Like a rainbow dragon."

"Tomorrow, Percy. Sleep now", ordered Annabeth sternly. "We need all our strength.

"She's right", agreed Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head. "No getting out of this bed."

"Oh, when would I ever willingly try to get out of bed with you?", asked Percy with a grin.

"Percy", chorused Reyna, Annabeth and Leo amused.

Percy just grinned and yawned widely. "Okay, okay. Playing with the new dragon tomorrow. Making plans tomorrow. Saving Olympus tomorrow... Tomorrow's gonna be busy..."

"It will be. That's why we need rest", pointed Reyna out.

/break\

Jack was the first one to wake up. Atali had offered him and Hiccup to stay at her hut for the night. He supposed that was better than staying with Snotlout and Minden – if locked into an enclosed space, Hiccup and his cousin Snotlout tended to _not_ get along and since it was Snotlout's house, he tended to play up the patriarch of the house. At least until Minden gave him a pointed look.

"Hics?", whispered Jack softly, looking at his lover.

Hiccup was still deep asleep though, one arm folded behind his head. Jack licked his lips as he started at the bulging biceps and the bare chest. He loved staring at Hiccup in states of undress; he was a true piece of art. Even though at first, Hiccup had been awkward about it. Not so much because he thought he was unattractive, but mainly because of his leg. He had feared it would disturb Jack, to see the stump, without pants and prosthetic leg. Jack had made sure to reassure Hiccup that Jack liked all of him and wasn't bothered by his missing leg. After all, Hiccup wasn't bothered by Jack's _unnatural_ hair-color. Hiccup had acted offended and told Jack that his hair was beautiful and made him even more special. Jack had just grinned knowingly.

"Okay. You just stay here and look handsome", whispered Jack mischievously, pecking Hiccup's lips before sneaking out of bed. "I'll go and get to know our new friends."

By the time he reached the sleeping quarters of the dragons, Percy was already animatedly playing with Blackjack, Zerberus, Toothless and Baby Tooth. Percy was sitting with his legs crossed and Baby Tooth's head in his lap, patting her. Judging by her color, Baby Tooth was rather content.

"Hey there, Baby. You're not cheating on me with another rider?", asked Jack amused.

Baby Tooth squeaked but didn't move. Instead, Jack found himself circled by two Night Furies. Toothless came to a halt first, resting his chin on top of Jack's head. It made Jack happy that Hiccup's dragon and best friend had accepted him so readily and was just as protective of him.

"Hey there, Blackjack", grinned Jack, patting the other Night Fury. "And Percy."

"Hello, Whitejack", laughed Percy. "I like your dragon. She's a sweetheart."

"Yours is a cutie too", hummed Jack and paused for a moment. "So. How bad is Kronos?"

"Mh?", grunted Percy a bit startled at that.

"Hics has faced different kinds of threats before I met him. The ones that just played games. The ones that _tortured_ dragons. And the ones ready to _kill_ ", replied Jack. "I'd like to know what kind of threat _my_ tribe is going to face on your account."

Percy stared surprised at him for a moment. Jack was used to _that_. He was a fun-loving and aloof kind of person; when he played up his role as chief, it tended to surprise people. But that was what he was – he was Hiccup's fiance and once they would be married, he would become chief.

"He's cruel", shrugged Percy after a long moment. "I don't think he's afraid to kill for his cause."

"Mh", grunted Jack with a calculating look, frowning. "Want to help me with a prank?"

"...What?", asked Percy, thrown off-guard.

"I'm good at reading people", shrugged Jack with a grin. "I can tell when someone has Loki in their hearts. And you _definitely_ have a lot of Loki in your heart. I love using every opportunity I get of being here to cook up pranks with the twins – Ruffnut and Tuffnut. You want to join me?"

"Oh. I have to get my Leo. He loves pranks too", nodded Percy hastily.

Jack laughed mischievously as he watched Percy run off back toward their hut. While Percy was going to get his Leo, Jack decided to sneak back into Atali's house and wake the twins. Tuffnut wasn't that hard, he was asleep curled around his favorite maze, with three chickens sleeping on to of him (chicks that the original Chicken had a while back).

"Tuffnut", whispered Jack, nudging the blonde. "Wakey, wakey. Time for pranking."

"Mh... You speak my language, Jackson", yawned Tuffnut and stretched. "Where to?"

"Wait at the stables. I'll get your sister", grinned Jack.

Now, waking Tuffnut was decidedly more _tricky_ , because the blonde slept in a tangle of limbs with Atali and waking Atali would mean no prank. So Jack had to be extra-careful in waking her and extracting her from her lover's embrace without disturbing Atali's slumber. Good thing Jack was a very tricky person, so ten minutes later, he found himself at the stables with Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Leo and Percy. Now they just had to cook up a plan.

/break\

Nico glared, tired and annoyed. Not even Percy leaning in to kiss his cheek made that better. Honestly, he had left Travis and Connor behind because he knew they would end in an explosion – he hadn't expected the Wing Maidens to have _their own_ Travis and Connor!

"What do I have to do to make it up to you, love?", whispered Percy seductively.

"Not in the mood", glowered Nico. "I have mud in places where it should never go and not even the bath I took helped. It's sticky. You are on probation."

Percy pouted and kissed him again. Nico glowered and turned to watch Hiccup and Atali, who both looked just as exasperated by their respective tricksters. At least Nico now had companionship.

"Plans", stated Annabeth and cleared her throat. "Come on. Who's going to attack from what side? Where do we regroup? Who has what resources to offer? There's a lot of work ahead of us."

"You would get along _so great_ with Astrid", grunted Snotlout disturbed. "Actually. You think you're related to the Hoffersons on some side of your family? The hair, the eyes, the glare, the attitude."

Minden opened her mouth to apologize for her boyfriend, but then she paused, because – Snotlout had a point. The sharp features and steel-gray, focused eyes, the hair and the behavior. Minden turned to look at Hiccup questioningly, but Hiccup shrugged.

"Hofferson? I think, on my father's mother's side of the family", mused Annabeth. "But that is neither here nor there. We need to _focus_ now, really. Men."

"That's why our tribe used to be only female", pointed Reyna out dryly, looking at Atali.

"Hey!", chorused Snotlout and Tuffnut at that, both looking highly offended.

/break\

"You really think you can defeat me with your little friends, _grandson_?"

Percy sneered at Kronos, tightening his grip on his sword. "You killed my father. Your own son. Don't think I'll let my guard down around you. I will defeat you. I will defend Olympus."

Kronos' forces were mighty and thanks to the Dragon Riders from Berk and the Wing Maidens, their own riders were in good company. The joined forces held back Kronos' army and the dragons he had manipulated and tortured into obeying his command, making the fight rather hard.

Kronos laughed and attacked Percy. The dragon beneath him – Ladon, Percy _knew this dragon_ , Ladon used to be the guard of their apple acre on Olympus – roared as he charged. The poor creature spotted countless scars. No. Percy was going to free him and Percy was going to defeat his grandfather. There was no way Percy could allow his home to fall.

/break\

"Today, we have all come here together to celebrate our victory over Kronos and his forces!", announced Percy as he stood on the stage in front of their gathered forces. "And we are also here to celebrate our new friends and allies. The Wing Maidens and the Dragon Riders of Berk!"

Everyone cheered loudly at that, clapping and roaring. All the riders and the Maidens had come to Olympus to accept their gratitude after aiding them in the fight. It had been a hard fight and Percy hadn't come out of it unscratched – his left arm was in a cast and he wouldn't be using it any time soon. But mostly, they had gotten out of it unharmed.

"Come here, love", whispered Nico gently, helping Percy over to their seats.

"You fought valiantly, sweetheart", praised Sally proudly.

Percy grinned as he sat down next to her, accepting her kiss on the cheek. Opposite of Sally sat their honored guest-chiefs – Atali and Ruffnut, as well as Hiccup and Jack. Their two tribes sat at spread out through the tables in front of the stage, mingling with the Olympians. Percy smiled a little as he watched Eret try to best Clarisse at arm-wrestling, while Annabeth and Astrid were engaged in a deep conversation about strategy. Tuffnut had been abducted by Connor and Travis – and Percy had plans on stealing Jack and Ruffnut to join them later on.

"We couldn't be more grateful to you, Chief Hiccup, Chieftain Atali", stated Sally, turning toward their honored guests. "We couldn't have done it without your help. We're deeply indebted to you. Please, be assured that whenever you need help, the Olympians will be at your service."

"That is too kind, Chief Sally", replied Hiccup with a smile, lifting his glass. "To new allies."

"To new allies!", agreed everyone and raised their glasses.

Percy next to his mother grinned as he leaned in toward Jack, who was placed directly opposite him. He had definitely made a friend for life there; the two had hit it off from the first prank. And Percy had plans on becoming a regular guest on Berk.

"We were definitely a good team", stated Percy. "On and off the battlefield."

He laughed when both Hiccup and Nico groaned at the same moment. Jack joined in on his laughter and clanked his glass against Percy's. Maybe Hiccup and Nico could start a self-help group or something? Oh, those boys would be able to handle it – they knew what kind of lovers they had taken on. The mischievous smile on Jack's grin showed Percy that the white-haired boy thought the exact same thing as Percy. The two of them sneaked away after they finished eating and Percy got to show Jack his favorite spot on the island – at the river, where they had the best view on the stars.

"Your island is beautiful", whispered Jack as both of them sprawled out. "Thanks for getting me out of the bonfire. As nice as it is, huge crowds are... exhausting."

"I know what you mean", sighed Percy. "You know, we should do something fun together. Like... a joint exploration or something. You guys are out researching dragons all the time, right? Our nerds – Annabeth and the others – would love that. And I love seeing new dragons too. Yours, she is such a beauty! I think a dragon of her breed would be perfect for my baby brother Tyson. He's too young for his own dragon just yet, but in a few years..."

"Mood dragons are amazing", hummed Jack. "And Baby Tooth is extremely precious."

"There you two are. You can't just sneak off and abandon us."

Jack and Percy turned a little to see the disapproving faces of their respective boyfriends. Percy and Jack exchanged a grin as they sat up a little, allowing Nico and Hiccup to come up to them and get comfortable too. Nico glared as he pulled Percy half into his lap, while Jack kissed Hiccup.

"The day had been loud and exhausting enough. We wanted to get some peace and quiet", offered Jack before snuggling up to Hiccup. "And this island is rather beautiful."

"It is. I've never seen one like it", agreed Hiccup. "I have to admit, I'd... love to stay a little longer, get to know the surrounding area and the dragons that live here – the Ladons. I've never encountered this breed before. It's native to Olympus."

"You're more than welcome to stay, or to visit, however often and however long you want to", suggested Percy with a grin. "After all, we're allies now. And friends."

"And friends", agreed Hiccup. "Well, I suppose... a couple days of vacation... Gobber will be fine."

"Ye—es. Gobber will be fine leading while we're taking a well-deserved vacation", agreed Jack.

He high-fived Jack behind their boyfriends' backs. This was going to be a _beautiful_ friendship.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: You know, I always felt like the "Toothless is ~not the last Night Fury! *gasp*~" thing is a cop-out, but considering how fucking HARD canon is going to cop-out in the third movie, I figured f that, Blackjack is a Night Fury. ;DDD  
_

 _Also yeees. I love writing the dynamic between Jack and Percy! ^o^_

 _Now this one was brought to you by a request from **thetruehero**! ;)_


End file.
